skarafandomcom-20200214-history
The desert ranger (fan writing)
before I start I would like to say this uses lore I made and lore that isn't confirmed yet and uses a different character then the one you're used to. it was a hot day out in the celea part of border and a man wearing a black cloak was waiting for someone holding two knives in one hand and a cage in the other. the cage shacked and the man jolted it around "shh brother" the man said in a angered voice and the cage stopped shaking and the thing inside it calmed down hearing his voice soon after silencing what was inside the cage the man spotted what he came for a celea group wearing black sashes heading towards the kharn shinese border. the soon used a shinese ability and teleported with a firey effect over to a nearby rock face to watch the group as they approached the borders. later at night the man ran into where they were camping and began to slid the celea throat with his knives. a young celea spotted him and began to run back the assassin through what seemed to be a sharp tooth in his neck and he slowly turned into fleshy sand particles killing him. the man's next stop in the camp was the generals tent where the general was discussing their attack formations to take a outpost in the kharn territory with two captains. "stop right their" the man said putting a knife up to the captains throat "what do you want" the celea general questioned the man "we worked to hard on building that outpost without being noticed by the kharn for you nabushi to take it down" the man said in anger "you and your tainted brethren will die by our hand" the general the general threatened "save it for later" the man said with a smirk before slitting the captains throat cutting the other cpatains stomach open and teleporting through the captain grabbing his heart mid teleport and putting it in the cage he held. after killing all the soilders the man walked to a tamavasa bar on a mountain face and was greeted with open arms "George!" a large man with greyish skin and a great said to the man hugging him "Hendricks, nice to see you to buddy" George in a shocked smile "and your duties as a border ranger?" a bluish woman tending the bar asked "no more nabushi attacking the kharn outpost I completed my quota" George said before walking upstairs into a little girls room "daddy!" a little girl said running up to George and hugging "hey kiddo, miss me?" George smiled kissing her forehead "yes" the little girl answered "that's good my little goddess" George answered "George" Hendricks called out "what?" George answered "your brother, blood is coming out of the cage!" Hendricks answered "I gave him a heart its fine just take him outside" George replied "what's wrong with uncle?" the little girl asked "he's being messy again" George answered before going outside with the cage "here's the deal little bro, you don't kill them I don't kill you" George said the his brother the cage shaked which means its a deal. George opened the cage and his brother came out but it wasn't human like George it had a fudul skull as a head with a scaly black body with large claws on its feet and hands and long lengthy limbs. it walked over to a corner while George cleaned out the cage seeing his brother brought back memories of his birth. he was only 14 when his mum was pregnant with his brother and the birth was about to happen. inside of her unknowingly the baby got the gene which is referred to as an 'x' gene by hybrids and nabushi alike and turned him into what's known as a wendigo and when it came out it killed his shinese mother and his celea father and was about to kill him but something happened instead George hugged it. the creature was pacified and was now like a pet to George and George didn't mind it. after cleaning his cage George put his brother back in and walked into the bar and went into his room next to his daughters and got into bed and went to sleep. thankyou for reading I will edit/update this story whenever I have time so always check if I did when coming by